The Eds are now Freshman
by theregularmaster
Summary: The Eds first year in High school! (Im bad at summaries so im not even gonna try) I havent really planned out whats gonna happen in the story so for now no genre
1. The Bus

Eddy McGee slammed the snooze button of his alarm clock in disgust… It was the dreaded first day of school. Dreaded by everyone in the cul de sac besides Eddward Johnson. Eddy tried to go back to sleep, but when the last 10 minutes of his summer before he had begin preparing for school ended, he was forced to get up. He slumped out of bed glumly, walking across the hall to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge. Eddy grabbed it and read it, 'Eddy, I had to go to Target and get Aunt Gina's birthday gift. Dad is already at work. Breakfast is on the counter and for god sakes go to school before I get home. Mommypoo.' Eddy set the note down and scarfed down his eggs and bacon. No one in the cul de sac had changed much… on the outside. But on the inside, people had changed. Eddy, for example, had realized if he actually sold things anyone actually wanted to pay for, he would get cold, hard cash. He also realized if he didn't do good in school, he wouldn't get accepted into any college he applied for and he would have to live with his parents for the rest of his life. Eddy grabbed his backpack and jogged to the bus stop and waited and waited and waited. Soon, it was 8:15 and he realized he had probably missed the bus. He ran to school as fast as he could in fear of detention. When he arrived, most of the classroom lights were on. Peach Creek High School contains a 7-story building with most of the classrooms, and a smaller building that is 3 stories with a few classrooms. He walked in the doors and made a right to the counselors office where he would pick up his schedule. When he knocked, Ms. Presby, one of the counselors, replied, "Come in." He opened the door and went inside. He told her he was here to pick up his schedule. "You don't get your schedule 'til the first day of school," she replied. "But isn't today the first day of school?" he asked. "No, today is teacher preparation day. Tomorrow is the first day of school." Eddy was pissed, he jogged home ready to kill his mother, or as she called herself, Mommypoo. He angrily slammed open the door. "Eddy Skipper McGee! What are you doing home early!" his mother yelled. "It's not the first day of school! I had to run there only to find out it's teacher preparation day!" Eddy wanted to kill that woman. She said, "oops, my bad, sorry." His mother went upstairs for a went hung out with the Eds and spent his real last day of summer squeezing in as much fun as he could.

**Just a stupid little intro just to warm up for the story. Update coming soon.**


	2. First Day of School Part 1

_I know I did the spacing really bad in the last chapter so it may have been hard to read. But Enjoy Chapter 2._

Eddy had begun to do his exact same routine as yesterday, eat breakfast, get dressed, brush teeth, only this time when he arrived at the bus stop, two people were already there. Nazz Winters and Jonny Patrick were talking about what they had for their first class. "Hey Eddy," Jonny said.

"Hey," Nazz chimed in, "What is your first class?" she continued.

"French with Davies." Eddy replied.

"Nice dude. I have Algebra with Hansuvadah." Nazz said.

"I've got Mo for English," Jonny added.

"Cool guys." Eddy said, "I wonder what it's gonna be like, you know, basically everything."

"I think it's gonna be totally rad dude." Said Nazz.

"Presby was a total bitch about schedules." Eddy stated.

"What?" asked the other 2.

"Long story short, my mom thought it was the first day of school, and went and I asked for my schedule and she was a bitch about it, and I got the hard truth." Eddy finished.

"You didn't get the email last night?" Jonny asked.

"What email?" Eddy responded.

"The one that said our first teachers give us our schedules." Nazz finished for Jonny.

"I never get emails from the school. God!" Eddy whined.

The three conversed for a while and the other kids showed up 1 by one. Jonny finally ditched Plank as he had found a new friend… a nice desktop for gaming, a pretty powerful one in fact. Like most of the kids, he hadn't changed his wardrobe. Nazz however wore black jeggings (instead of booty shorts because she claimed that she didn't want to be a slut) and a blue V-neck showing only a little cleavage. She also let her hair grow out a bit. Again all the guys were still swooning over her. Kevin hadn't really changed besides the fact that he was friends with the Ed's. Rolf hadn't changed besides his improving English and friendship with the Ed's. Everyone really became friends with the Eds. Sarah and Jimmy were starting to grow out of dolls and all that stuff and were entering the 8th grade. Ed only changed by only a miracle (and Double D's tutoring), getting his grades up to B's and a couple C's. Same for Eddy but to D's and C's. Double D hadn't changed at all. Except for whenever someone joked about Ebola he would respond, "Ebola is a serious thing so just shut the fuck up." He normally wouldn't use such vulgar, as he puts it, language, but he just wants to get to the point.

The bus finally pulled up. But now it was a different bus. The old Bus said 'Peach Creak Jr. High School' and '01539'. But the new bus said 'Peach Creek High School' and '05159'. They all stepped on and grabbed a seat. This bus had been kept a lot nicer than the old one, which had to have some of the old, ratty leather of the seats taped. The bus driver stood up and silenced everyone.

"My name is Anita, and I will be your driver this year. I just want to give a couple reminders. Make sure not to get too loud, don't put your hands out the window, and don't throw anything out the window, understand?" She announced. Everyone did.

Anita started up the bus again and sped away from the cul de sac.

"So gentlemen," Double D asked, "what class will you be first attending?"

"Lit &amp; Comp with Samantha Mo!" Ed yelled.

"Keep it down back there!" scolded Anita. The other kids staring at Ed for a hot second.

"I have Davies for French," Eddy stated, continuing the conversation.

"How nice," Double D responded, "I have Geometry with Mr. Pratt. I just hope you guys don't flunk your classes."

"We won't," groaned Eddy, "I'm gonna audition for the football team this year, you in Ed?" Eddy finished with a drastic mood change.

"Sure," Ed replied.

"We got a long year ahead of us boys." Eddy said.

Everyone was in silence for the remainder of the ride, keeping to their own thoughts. The bus finally pulled to a halt at the drop-off zone. Everyone filed out and to their classrooms.

Eddy's POV:

Eddy closed his locker and climbed a flight of stairs to his first classroom. It was weird being shorter than pretty much everyone else around him. He opened the door to the classroom reading room 205. First red flag, he didn't see anyone else he knew. Second red flag, the teacher snapped at him for not hurrying to pick a seat. Third red flag, he couldn't understand anything written on the board or anything on the bulletin boards. Eddy knew deep down in his heart that he was going to hate this class.

The bell rang. Everyone was silent. The teacher stood up from her desk.

"Bonjur," she said.

She had introduced herself and passed out the syllabus. Eddy couldn't understand most of what she was saying because it was in French. He was already stressed out. He was however surprised that Madame Davies didn't give out homework for the first night. He realized the class was light on homework. Ok. So maybe it wasn't all bad.

"So I'm gonna call you up one by one in alphabetical order to get your schedule. Ok, Clarissa Anderson, Tommy Baker,… Eddy McGee." Finished the teacher.

Eddy grabbed his schedule which read:

**McGee, Eddy Skipper**

**1\. French I; Davies; 205**

**2\. PE; Zimmerman; GYM**

**3\. Biology; George; 703**

**4\. English I; Gustaves; 7**

**Lunch**

**5\. Health; Leimkuhler; 701**

**6\. Algebra I; Secrist; 12**

Edd's POV

Edd closed his locker and slowly made his way to the other building. Once there, he however couldn't find room 22. He got very desperate and it was now less than a minute to the ring of the bell which signaled the beginning of the new school year. He saw the classroom.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The bell rang.

He was late.

He walked into the classroom sweating.

"Hmmm," said the teacher, "late already, it's only the first day of school. Pick a seat please. Have fun next Friday in detention."

Edd chose the only seat left empty. In the back corner. Mr. Pratt went over the syllabus with everyone. Edd was enjoying the class (besides having to attend detention for something stupid as being 10 seconds tardy). But there was one problem about the class, he didn't know a single student. None of them like him either. But Edd figured it something small he could overlook. The end of the period came when Mr. Pratt passes out the schedules to all of his students whether 9th or 10th grade. When Edd got his schedule this is what he read:

**Hansuvadah, Eddward Marion**

**1\. Geometry; Pratt; 22**

**2\. Biology (H); George; 703**

**3\. English I; Rush; 19**

**4\. Spanish I; Salkowitz; 606**

**Lunch**

**5\. PE; Wang; GYM**

**6\. Health; Leimkuhler; 701**

Ed's POV;

Ed closed his locker and ran to the 4th floor. Unlike the other two Eds, Ed actually knew a couple people in his class. He stepped in the door and took a seat next to Jonny in the third row.

"Hey ya Ed!" said Jonny.

"Hiya Jonny!" Ed replied.

"Did you get the new Assassins Creed game?"

"No! But I really want it."

"I did though. It's awesome man!"

"I bet you won't have any time to play it because of high school now."

"Yeah I will! I'll make time."

"Buttered Toast!" randomly said Ed.

"What? Ed, you're not making any sense right now."

Kevin walked in the door and took a seat next to Ed.

"Hey guys. How's it goin'?" Kevin greeted.

"Good. I just got the new Assassins Creed game and I play it non-stop" Jonny said.

"Dude you're not gonna have any time to play it until the weekends. You know that right?" Kevin told him.

"That's what I said but he didn't believe me." Ed exclaimed.

"Well I think your both wrong. If I just make time, it'll…"

The bell rang interrupting their conversation. The room became silent.

"Hi guys, welcome to High School." The teacher started, "My name is Ms. Mo and I will be your English teacher this year. Now just because it's the first day of school doesn't mean I can't give out homework." She finished.

"What!" Jonny shouted.

The entire class erupted in protest. Ed, Kevin, and Jonny already didn't like this class.

"Don't worry guys, it's really easy. I just need you to annotate this story and then write an essay about it. It's nothing serious or anything."

This however just pissed the class off more.

"Come on, I mean I kind of get homework on the first day, but annotating a story in small print and then writing a 5 paragraph essay on it? Come on! This has to be due at the end of the week." Kevin complained.

"No. It is due tomorrow. And for questioning my teaching methods, what's your name?" Ms. Mo stated.

"Kevin,"

"Kevin," she continued, "for questioning my teaching methods, you earned yourself detention next Friday."

"What!"

"Please move to the back Mr. Smith"

She went over the class syllabus with them and assigned them their prompt for the homework. Ed, Jonny, and Kevin already hated the class. Mainly because of Ms. Mo. The class dragged on for a while. But then, when it was 15 minutes before the end of class, she started passing out the schedules. Ed picked up his which read:

**Johnson, Ed Warren**

**1\. English I; Mo; 407**

**2\. Spanish I; Wallenrod; 207**

**3\. Algebra I; Crouch; 1**

**4\. Biology I; George; 703**

**Lunch**

**5\. Health; Leimkuhler; 701**

**6\. PE; Zimmerman; GYM**

_So it's the end of chapter 2. I will finish the first day of school in the next chapter. I will be updating soon. Feel free to review. Until next time…_


	3. First Day of School Part 2

**_Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. So in this chapter, the Ed's have the rest of their classes and an after school party. Read, enjoy, and feel free to review_****_J_****_!_**

Eddy's POV:

The other 3 periods flew by in a flash. It was now 4th period, Ed in Biology, Edd in Spanish, and Eddy in English. Eddy was doing his work when the bell rang. Everyone packed up their stuff and began to file out. "Don't forget to type up your paragraph!" shouted Ms. Gustaves.

Eddy grabbed his lunch from his locker and went to the cafeteria and found a table. He was pissed. So far he didn't have any classes with either of his friends, sure, he had some with Kevin and the others, but he wanted some with the Eds. He was assuming they probably weren't even going to find him. But he was wrong. Ed came skipping through the cafeteria with his gross cafeteria food and sat down next to Eddy.

"How you been monobrow?" Eddy asked.

"Ms. Mo is a total bitch Eddy!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs. People began to stare at him with looks. Some teachers started laughing.

"Keep it down Ed. Jesus. You're like the boy who cried 'wolf!'" Eddy said. "And why is she a bitch?"

"She gave Kevin detention for questioning having to type an essay on the first day of school. She stared into my soul Eddy."

"Yikes. My teachers are stupid, but I don't even care anymore, now that I have Double D's help."

"All my other teachers are nice though," Ed claimed, "they let me eat my gravy in class."

"Great." Eddy said sarcastically. "Hey, you seen Sockhead?"

"Nope. I don't have any classes with him Eddy."

"Yeah, me neither," Eddy groaned, "You wanna try and find him?"

"Sure." Ed said.

As the two were about to get up, they saw Double D enter the cafeteria with his lunch box.

"Hey Sockhead!" Eddy yelled. "Over Here!"

Edd came running towards the two.

"Greetings Gentlemen. How have your classes been?" he greeted.

"Besides English, which sucked, Ed likes his classes." Ed greeted.

"Meh, could be better." Eddy said. "What classes do you guys have next?"

"PE." Double D explained.

"Health," Ed said.

"Wait Ed who's your health teacher," Eddy asked in much excitement.

"Ms. Leimkuhler. Why?" Ed explained.

"Finally! We have a class together!" Eddy shouted in excitement.

"Well that's nice gentlemen, what about 6th period?" Edd asked. "I have Health with Leimkuhler."

"I got Algebra." Eddy said.

"PE." Said Ed.

"So I guess I have no classes with either of you this year gentlemen." Edd stated the obvious, "But I can still tutor you. We probably have some of the same teachers."

"Yeah, why not." Eddy said. The bell rang. "I gotta go to class." Eddy began to walk away. "You coming Ed?"

"Yup!" Ed began following Eddy. The two went up to the 7th floor to Ms. Leimkuhler's Health class. They walked into the door and took their seats.

"Just two more periods Monobrow," Eddy whispered, "two more."

The bell rang at the end of 6th period. Everyone ran out of their classrooms and into the halls, to their lockers and out of the school. Eddy ran at a fast pace to his locker and then to the bus stop. He was panting when he got there. Nazz and Rolf were already there waiting for the bus.

"How was your guys' classes?" Eddy asked.

"Rolf hates the class of PE!" Rolf Shouted. "Rolf is already tired and must do farm work."

Rolf was panting. "Ok…" started Nazz, "Well, mine were ok I guess, but what's up with all this homework. It's so not cool dude."

"I don't know, but I just know I'm probably gonna fail French cause Double D can't help me." Eddy groaned.

"Hey are you guys going to Kevin's party tonight?" asked Nazz.

"No, I wasn't invited." Eddy groaned.

"Poppycock!" Rolf yelled. "Everyone is invited loud mouth Ed boy!"

"You know what. Hell Yeah!" Eddy said. "But what time is it?"

"I think it's at 6," said Nazz, "So everyone has time to start their homework and get ready."

"Cool. I'll see you guys there." Eddy said.

He was really excited. Since he had become friends with everyone, he wanted to get to know everyone better.

"Salutations everyone." Edd greeted. "What is everyone doing this fine evening?"

"Uh… going to Kevin's party," Nazz said.

"What party"

"Everyone's invited. It's at 6." Eddy said.

"But Eddy, I was going to tutor you and Ed once we got to the cul de sac."

"Yeah well, the party's at 6, so we still have time, you can tutor us 'til then."

"Okay I guess."

All the other kids began showing up one by one.

"Ok guys, you can hop on now." Announced Anita. Everyone filed onto the bus. It was a silent ride home. Everyone was thinking about their day and their annoying load of homework they would have to complete. Kevin, Jonny, and Ed especially. They had an essay due the next day to type up for English class. Eddy wondered to himself how he wouldn't flunk high school and not get held back. This was already a lot of work to do. He figured he could have Double D help him with everything. This calmed Eddy down for a while. Then he realized that no one else he knew was taking French. He couldn't understand anything that woman said in French. He had to get some help from someone in his class. Eddy realized it was too early in the year to think about that stuff. So he stopped.

Eddy's POV:

"Eddy you can't use slang in a paragraph! It just isn't proper usage of language." Edd shouted. Edd had been tutoring Ed and Eddy for a while and Eddy was getting tired and wanted to get out of there. Then he realized it was almost time for the party. Bingo!

"Hey Double D, I gotta get ready for the party so bye." Eddy ran out the door without even trying to get a response from Edd. Ed shortly left after.

Eddy got home and entered the door. "Hey mom! I'm gonna go to a party at Kevin's house in a bit."

"Ok! But make sure you have all your homework done."

"Yeah, Yeah." Eddy rolled his eyes.

Eddy spruced himself up and crossed the street to Kevin's house. It was already 6:10 and most of the people were there. Including Ed. Eddy looked and saw Kevin, Rolf, Ed, Nazz, and Marie cracking some jokes in the kitchen. Wait… Marie! What the fuck was a Kanker doing at Kevin's house! Something weird was happening and Eddy knew it. Eddy didn't wanna get involved with a Kanker. So he went over to Jonny and started talking with him for a while.

"Hey Jonny boy!" Eddy greeted.

"Hey Eddy!" Jonny responded. "How ya doin?"

"Good. I got that Assassins Creed game you were talking about."

"Nice dude. Hey lets go out back."

"Ok"

Eddy and Jonny went into the backyard.

"What the fuck is a Kanker doing at this party!" Jonny asked Eddy, "Do you know."

"When I walked in the door I was just as shocked as you are now."

"It makes no sense at all. If she's over there, then where are her sisters?"

"I don't know, let's look."

Eddy and Jonny were looking around the entire house. Front to back. Top to bottom. Yet no sign of the 2nd and 3rd Kankers. Eddy and Jonny decided to let it go and continue talking for a while. Edd never arrived at the party and it was worrying Eddy.

"Dammit! Where's Sockhead?" Eddy asked himself out loud.

"I don't know. But knowing him he's not gonna show up cause of homework or some other shit."

"Whatever man."

After a while the party came to an end and everyone said their goodbyes. Eddy found Ed outside and pulled him to a bush. "What are we doing Eddy?" Ed asked. Eddy socked Ed in the stomach real hard. "Ow…." Ed groaned, "What was that for?"

"What the Fuck were you doing with a Kanker, god dammit! Do you have any idea how much that betrays me and Sockhead?" Eddy angrily said to his face.

"I don't know Eddy," Ed responded.

"Just don't do that again. You left me all alone with Jonny of all people to talk to because Double D flaked out." Eddy stormed off.

Ed stared at him for a minute and thought nothing off it. He went home to do his essay.

**_That's the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review. I will try to update soon! _****_J_********_More plot will be entering the story._**


End file.
